Land of Lost Reality and Shadows
by Estella Tweak
Summary: After Gumball makes a deal with a ghost lady, he meets more like him and leaves his old life behind. When the kingdom realises that they haven't seen Gumball in ages, the go searching for him. Unable to find him, the call the help of Fionna and Marshall Lee. But what has Marshall got to do with this? Have they really lost Gumball to the land of dreams and shadows forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'd thought I'd give this a go... sorry if its shitty, but I tried... tell me if you want more... this is a Gumball/Marshall fic. **

* * *

><p>A young man by the age of 18 years old lied in his pink and purple bed, holding his reddend and bruised right cheek with his hand. His name was Prince Bubba Candy Gumball; But he liked to be called Gumball, since he hated the name Bubba and Candy. He had just ran into his room from an important meeting with his mother and father. The meeting was going well until Gumball decided to open his globbing mouth and ruin everything...<p>

**X~X-X~X**

_Gumball sat opposite his mother and father as they spoke on. He stared down at his hands, since it was rude to look in the eyes of the King and Queen -even if they were his parents- of Aaa, to avoid the disdain look of his father and dissaproving look of his mother. They stopped their staring at Gumball. _

_His mother began to speak softly, 'Now Gumball, you are now of 18 years of age and need a noble lady, or man, to rule by your side when you become King of Aaa and you need to have an heir to rule after you. Now I know that this is a bit of a shock but your father and I have arranged a marriage between Princess Jack 'O' Lantern. And if that doesn't work, We also have an arranged marriage between you and Prince Cloud -because the cloud people are quite weird and can give birth- since his parents are dying for him to marry.' She said laughing at her own little joke of the cloud people. _

_Gumball grimaced at the news. Be married by force sounded horrible... 'Anyway, when I was your age I got married to your mother here and I was absolutely charmed by her looks and personality. Anyway, I'm sure you'll love Princess Jack 'O' Lantern... such a quiet young lady. Hardly ever speaks... but she's so polite... do you think her parents have told her yet?' His father asked his blushing wife. _

_She giggled softly in reply. 'Oh deary me! Her parents haven't told her yet. Because her birthday is coming up soon, that's going to be one of her presents... lovely present isn't it dear?' She asked Gumball. He nodded softly, eyes covered with sadness. He didn't want to marry her, and she probably doesn't want to marry him. "Why is being a prince so hard?" He asked his mind. 'Oh Bubba... I know marrying is scary but rules are rules. You will learn to love her in time, I'm sure of it! And if that doesn't work out, there is always Prince Cloud... and don't worry, we picked out a suit for your wedding already!' She smiled triumphantly, a light red blush staining her pale cheeks._

_His father laughed. 'You will become powerful one day. And become ruler of this great land! Even if you don't learn to love her, your royal status will be perfect! You'll be the perfect prince!" He praised and laughed a deep belly laugh._

_Gumball began shaking with rage. First they arrange a marriage with a girl he doesn't even know, pick his suit out already, and then his father said that its all for his royal status! He stood up swiftly. 'Mother! Father! It's wonderful that you are thinking about me throughout this, but you are not thinking about my thoughts... I would love to meet my soon-to-be wife or husband, but I will not be able love them. I do not want to marry...' he murmured the last part softly._

_His mother gasped loudly and stood up, smacking her hands down on the table. A scowl formed on her face and her rich indigo eyes narrowed down angrily. 'Bubba Candy Gumball! I know that this is sudden but you will marry! What would your kingdom think if they knew that you didn't want to marry?!' She snapped. Gumball scowled in return. This was getting heated quickly. 'I do not care what they think! I'm 18 years old! I am a free man, I can do what I want!' He hissed._

_His father was still sat down at the table, not daring to look at one of the angry royals. 'Bubba! I will not deal with this type of behaviour! You will marry and that's final!' She shouted, losing the little temper she had. 'Then the Candy Kingdom will have no ruler when you are gone!' He screamed. His mother stared at him for a moment until losing it. _

_One swift motion of her arm was enough to send Gumball tumbing to the ground. After impact from her hand and the floor; he staggered up slowly, tears streaming down his face in shock and anger. Why did she do it? All was silent until he pushed past her and out the door, ascending up the spiral staircase. 'Bubba?! Bubba! Please come back down! I'm terribly sorry! I dont know what happened! Please come back!' She begged in a shrilly and shocked voice. She ran after him, banging on his locked doors. That was the last thing he heard before crying himself to sleep._

**X~X-X~X**

That must have been around 6 hours ago because the banging had stopped and he could smell the cooks making dinner. His cheek was still bruised and now turned a blacky-bluey colour. 'So much for making a good first impression for tomorrow...' he thought bitterly and got up from his comfy bed to get some ointment for the nasty bruise. He quietly walked over to his bedroom door and opened it slowly, making a creaking noise in the process, and slipped out to descend the spiral stairs.

Once reaching the bottom, he tip-toed to his lab and slid open the door, sliding in unnoticed by anyone. Once inside he flipped on the light and the room came to life; hundreds of test tubes lined the walls in all different shapes and colours, surgical equipment was laid down on individual surfaces, random machines were laid out around the room and parts of non-identical and uncommon candy pieces scattered around the dark pink lab.

After navigating through all the junk in his lab, he finally found the ointment and walked over to the only nody-sized mirror in the room. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks -dropping the ointment in the process. The reflection in the mirror was not his own. It looked to be a woman, around no less than 20 and she seemed to be hazy; she was wearing a white dress which pooled around her feet and the sleeves hung loosely past her hands, her night-blue hair hung in curls around her face and stopped around he bottom of her back. Her smooth-looking skin was a ashy grey and her wide, doe-like eyes were completely black and dripped black blood (or so her presumed) down onto her dress.

She smiled a blood curdling smile and walked effortlessly towards him, as if she was floating. A cold hand of hers placed itself on Gumball's right shoulder; the hairs on his neck shot up with fear. _"Hello Gumball..."_ she breathed soundlessly in his ear.

He gulped loudly. "H-hello miss..." Gumball replied, intimidated by how close this ghost -or so he thought- was to him. She cackled and stepped in front of him.

_"Please just call me Lilith..."_ she breathed and held out a ghostly hand, her nails like talons.

"O-ok Li-Lilith... what do you want?" He replied and shook her hand cautiously.

She smiled that blood curdling smile._ "To make a compromise..."_

"And what is this compromise?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

**_"How would you like to go to the land of dreams and shadows to meet more like you?"_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Guess who's back, back again. Amy's back, tell a friend! Sup! I has returned from the dead! Homework and mock exams dragged me down, but for all you fans, here ya go!**

* * *

><p>Prince Gumball staggered back. Rich lavender eyes widening in shock and fear. His heart was racing; his skin began to produce goosebumps and sweat slicked his face. He was shocked beyond belief. Leave... with her! To people he doesn't even know!? Is she crazy?!<p>

"Wh-What?!" He gasped out.

All Lilith did was smile. Getting him agree would be too easy..._ "You heard me. Think about it; you could be your own self - free to make choices, make friends and live your own life. Wouldn't that be amazing... nobody to rule over you and tell you what to do... pure heaven to you and don't deny it... Am I right, my darling?"_ She asked. Persuading was her speciality! The pink haired prince nodded slowly, eyes glazed over as he thought of all the bad and stupid rules and things in his life.

"But what about my friends? What about Marshall, Fionna, Flame Prince, Cake, Monochromicorn? What will happen with me and them when I leave?" He asked intensively, narrowing his eyes at her. He didn't want to leave them behind; they've had so many adventures together! They've been together through the highs and lows in life! He couldn't leave!

She chuckled coldly._ "They'll get over it... besides your majesty; its not like any of them are important to you, are they?" She pushed at him, "After all, think of all the times that they've left you? Let you get kidnapped? That's not what friends do, is it?"_

Gumball flinched visibly. "No-no I suppose not..." he murmured softly, not wanting to agree with the ghost lady. He ran a hand through his gummy pink hair and breathed in harshly. No way was he going some where with her. "I'm sorry, but its a no. They are still my friends and I do not want to vanish from existence! Now get out of my house you wicked witch, before I call the guards!" He hissed menacingly at her. He wasn't going down without a fight!

_"But think about it Gummy! You'll be a free man! You'll meet people like you and... the poor excuses that you call friends, will be happier without you. They wont have to save your sorry ass from the Ice Queen, or anyone for that matter. And also, you'll most likely be happier without them!"_ She bribed dramaticlly with sick lies. Of course they would miss the Gum Prince!

Gumball sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Was he allowed to think about this matter? "Could I think about going with you? I mean, I really want to go... but I would like to think about it first..." He explained, his eyebrows raised and a worried expression on his pink face as he stared at his feet nervously.

Her polite demeanour faded immediately and a sickening grin etched onto her face. _"I'm afraid not your majesty... your time here is up."_ She laughed maniacally and held up a pale hand towards the ceiling. A dark, tornado look alike surrounded them as he felt himself slipping away from reality. 'When did everything suddenky start turning black? Or am I losing consciousness?' He thought. Whichever one it was, it wouldn't change anything.

He was a goner.

Gone.

No trace of _him_ remained.

As the dark tornado vanished, so did Lilith and her victim. All that remained was a note saying **"No reality left".**

* * *

><p><strong>AN sorry that its so short, I have more mocks coming up!**


End file.
